


Mic? Check.

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Concerts, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, not sure what else to tag, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Changkyun-“ Kihyun mutters, “we don’t have time.”“That’s what you said the previous time too.” Changkyun pops the button of Kihyun’s pants open. “Never stopped me.”





	Mic? Check.

“Do you really want to kiss me that much…” Changkyun smirks, “…on stage?”

“I don’t.” Kihyun says, trying to push Changkyun away, “Fuck off.”

“Really.” Changkyun places his palms on Kihyun’s chest, similarly to what Kihyun did on the stage mid-performance. “Then why do you keep trying it?”

“Said you” Kihyun almost shouts, but Changkyun always enjoyed his slight panic.

“If I could I would” Changkyun takes a step, his thigh between Kihyun’s legs, pressing his groin.

“Changkyun-“ Kihyun mutters, “we don’t have time.”

“That’s what you said the previous time too.” Changkyun pops the button of Kihyun’s pants open, the pair of pants he just put on a few minutes ago . “Never stopped me.”

And Kihyun knows he could stop him. He could just ask for Changkyun to straighten up and go wait at the designated area until it’s time to get back on stage and nobody would suspect a thing. Because their groupmates are certainly suspecting things when Changkyun is the first one to change and he takes Kihyun by the hand to some dark secluded backstage corner.

He mentally calculates how much time they have. Not enough. Eight minutes at most until the show starts again and everyone has to get back on the stage for the later part of H.One’s stage. But being honest to himself, Changkyun is right, limited time never really stopped them.

Changkyun kisses him then, kisses him like they’re alone at the dorm, kisses him like that first time Kihyun fucked him against a wall at an underground company room, kisses him like they’re at a fancy hotel and have all the night to themselves and all morning to sleep in.

“Fuck, hyung” Changkyun smirks against his lips, “you should see how pretty you are like this, almost fucked out already.”

“Be quick about it” Kihyun whispers, Changkyun’s hand already on his groin, pulling his zip down with quick, precise motions. They know how to do this, they’ve done it so many times before. Still, it’s the first time in the middle of a concert and kihyun feels like adrenaline is running through his veins instead of blood.

Obediently, Changkyun takes him out of his pants and gives a few strokes. He never asks for the favor to be returned at times like this despite how demanding he usually gets in the bedroom. Kihyun does really believe Changkyun gets off just with that, with the image of Kihyun completely at his mercy and their time running out, at a place a hundred different people could potentially find them.

Kihyun buries his fingers in Changkyun’s hair, ignoring the weird feeling of all the hair products under his fingers and all the sweat and Changkyun gets the point immediately, kneeling down in front of him.

“Do you think they know what we’re doing back here?” Changkyun asks, right before closing his lips around Kihyun’s cock, slowly taking all of it in, no warning, no warming.

“I’m pretty fucking sure they do” Kihyun almost moans, throwing his head back. He tries to move as little as possible, keep their clothes and hair intact, as intact as it goes, anyway.

He tries to concentrate on Changkyun, on his lips, on his palms splayed on Kihyun’s thighs and pushing him up the wall, on how he hollows his cheeks. They can deal with the management and their groupmates later. And as long as they appear when they have to, they won’t have to deal with anything more than weird looks anyway.

Kihyun momentarily wonders when he got so risky. He can pinpoint the exact moment, actually. The first time they locked themselves into a toilet stall at some restaurant with everyone else enjoying dinner. Kihyun didn’t think he would be the kind of person to enjoy this, but that feeling, almost like being high, was addicting, as addicting as Changkyun’s hands and his lips and his sultry looks.

He lets himself be the tiniest bit loud, feeling close already. It’s not like anyone can hear them from there. The music has started again, Kihyun can feel the basses of H.One’s remix more than hear it and that means their time is limited, very very limited.

Changkyun swallows around him and Kihyun looks down, meets a pair of eyes looking back at him, a mouth that would be stressed to a smirk if it wasn’t choking around his cock. Changkyun’s throat vibrates to a silent hum and Kihyun lets out a deep breath. He knows that’s not enough. May be enough for now, but they’ll be so glad to have individual hotel rooms later. He can pay a visit to Changkyun’s to ease all that extra tension that’s obviously still lingering between them.

Changkyun’s knees are wide apart on the floor and he’s obviously palming himself above his leather pants. It’s a sight to behold.

“Are you-fuck- are you gonna come into your pants baby?” Kihyun is close, close enough to tell Changkyun, but he knows he doesn’t need to.

And instead of giving any kind of answer Changkyun just moves his hand above his dick, rubbing fast until his eyes roll back and his lips are tight around Kihyun.

Kihyun thinks of it, of Changkyun coming like this, how he enjoys being the worst kind of lewd there is. How he won’t change until the show is over and only Kihyun will know. How they’ll probably fuck with the first chance they get in a couple of hours.

He comes like this, with the thought of Changkyun splayed on some double bed, bend over in a shower or thrown over a couch, he comes and Changkyun swallows all of it happily, Kihyun watching as his Adam’s apple bobs and his eyes shine.

And they’re just in time to tuck themselves in, straighten up and get ready to go up the stage and pretend they don’t look like they’ve run a marathon.

And that’s when Kihyun notices it. A tiny red flickering light by Changkyun’s ear.

“Did you turn off your mic?” He asks, although he already knows the terrifying answer.

Changkyun touches the little device, then looks back up at him.

“Shit.”


End file.
